The Death God Among the League
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A shinigami, who acts more human, then that of a death god. Is offered the chance too join the Justice League, and the Young Justice team. How will they react when they slowly uncover her secret? Also is the world prepared for a death god living among them, let alone the entire league of heroes? What is Bruce wayne/Batman's connection to her?
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything of the Justice league or that of Young Justice, they belong to the rightful creators, and is the property of DC Comics or the DC universe. All I own is my original characters. The story is rated M, due too language, cartoon violence and the fact I'm just being paranoid. Please read, review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**_

* * *

A woman stood in Gotham cementary. She appeared to be a twenty one year old, white caucasian, american, human, female, who was five foot ten in height, with a very slender angelic looking form, she had natural spikey white hair that was in the same hair style as Cheshire's from Pandora Hearts, and she had natural bright amethyst purple color eyes. She had a tattoo on the left side of her neck that looked like cresent moon with a dragon wrapped around it. She was wearing a black hooded leather jacket over a black turtleneck shirt shirt, black jeans and black high heel boots on. The black hooded leather jacket resembled a trench coat due too how long it was and how it flared out when she walked. She had silver skull shaped earrings on that had small rubies in the eye sockets of the skulls.

The girl's name was Rydia Yue Dragoona. She wasn't your normal human, that she appeared to be. In fact she wasn't even human at all, you see she was actually a real live Shinigami. She had natural, long, razor sharp claw like fingernails, and her pearly white teeth appeared too be like fangs like that of a demon would have.

Rydia was standing in a graveyard at a praticulilar grave sight looking sad and distant. "Back again Rydia?" a male voice asks her softly.

She closes her eyes as she smiles slightly before opening her eyes. "You know why i am here...Bruce." Rydia said softly never once looking at Bruce Wayne.

"Rydia...I never once blamed you for what happened. You had too follow your orders..." Bruce said to her.

"The laws of shinigami...A person who commits suicide becomes a shinigami...too guid the souls of the dead too heaven or too hell...however a natural born shinigami is too take the souls of the living, since we are death it self. I know what my orders and laws are Bruce...however i broke Shinigami Laws, that night." Rydia says bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked softly as he looked at her.

"Bruce, I was suppose too end your life, that night the robber killed your parents...Instead I didn't allow the robber to take your life, since earlier that day you showed me what kindness, comfort and what compasion was like. You should be hating me with every fiber of your being, and yet...you keep telling me it's not my fault. How is it not my fault, bruce, that you lost your parents because of me?" She asked him.

"Because your not like normal shinigamis. You're more human then that of a death god...that's why I want you too join the justice league...you feel emotions while other shinigamis do not...also you been protecting as well as looking after the league and the young justice team as well." Bruce said.

"Will the league and the team be able too handle a shinigami among them, a being who is death itself? A being who defies the laws of life and death?" Rydia asked looking at him.

"I believe they can handle it..." Bruce said firmly.

Rydia closes her eyes. "It would seem...the league and the young justice team will have a death god in their ranks now..."

"You'll need a name though..."

"Just call me Reaper, Batman..." Rydia said slowly.

* * *

_**To Be coninued...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer on the 1st chapter called Intro.**_

* * *

Rydia walked silently behind Batman as they headed too the hall of justice. An hour had passed since their meeting at the cementary. To a normal person, this would have deeply unnerved someone at how silent someone could walk, for Batman he didn't have a problem with Rydia at all. She was silent and calm like he was. However he could see she was nervous and uneasy about her decision to join the league. Rydia being a death god, who was not suppose to interact with mortals and yet she was breaking those laws. She hadn't once aged over the years he had nown her, she still looked the same age he first meet her. He remembered that day very well.

* * *

_Eight year old Bruce was out side playing, when he had seen her standing there watching him from a far, not yet onto the property of the wayne mannor. She looked so sad, lonely and distant. He didn't like seeing someone looking like that. He then plucked a rose from his mother's garden, hoping to make her smile and offerher some form of comfort, as he walked over too her with it. Alfred was watching the whole thing unfold. _

_She had looked at him with a look of curiousity, confusion and surprise. "This is for you miss." He said with a smile holding up the rose. When he gave her that rose her eyes widen in surprise by the kind guesture. she accepted the rose._

_"Thank you..." She said softly, that was when she blushed slightly when Bruce gave her a hug._

_"You shouldn't be so sad, miss...you'll get wrickles from frowning so much." he said to her._

_That was when Rydia lost her composure. her eyes watering but tears did not yet fall as she returned the hug and almost practically burst into tears at what he had said. "I'm so sorry for what i am about to do to night...forgive me...please." She whispeared softly over and over again. At the time he was confused and accepted the apology insteantly and even forgave her._

_Alfred had offered her some tea to calm the woman nerves which she accepted. She was quiet as Bruce told her things and she would smile. Alfred also smiled as he watched them interact. "What is your name miss?"_

_"Rydia Dragoona."_

_"Well miss Rydia, if you ever need a job I'm sure my dad will give you one, or even me when i'm older." Bruce said smiling._

_Rydia smiled at that before she eventually she had too leave clutching the rose bruce gave her. What happened latter that night in Crime alley. He could never forget. _

_He saw Rydia appear before him with a long razor sharp demonic looking sythe, snarling and bearing fangs with eyes glowing solid red in rage. At time she had long hair, that reached down too her knees that flared upwards around her as the unearthly aura of raw power spiraled around her. She had blocked the bullet with her sythe causing the bullet too hit the wall near by away from him as he sat there looking at his parents lifeless bodies. The robber seemed frozen in fear for a brief second before he ran off. It was like he never even saw her._

_She then calm down, her eyes turned back to their bright purple color, as her hair relaxed, and reluctantly she looked down at him sadly and even crouched down infront of him. "What are you?" He asked her in fear. _

_"Death." she said softly as her amethyst purple eyes, started watering while unwilling tears fell down her face._

_"If you are death, Miss Rydia...Can you give me, back my parents?" He asked looking at her with hopeful eyes._

_"I'm sorry but I can not, Bruce...i'm bound by laws and duties...I have already broken one law...i fear i can not break another one. All i can tell you Bruce, is that your parents loved you with all their heart. I'm so sorry Bruce..." Rydia said. bruce looked at her and then hugged her._

_"It's not your fault...I blame the man who killed my parents...not you." He said making rydia drop her sythe as she hugged him as she cried. Eventually the sound of sirens caught her attention. Bruce released her as she released him. "You better go...i'll be okay." he said. She picked up her sythe and just vanished into thin air leaving him alone. _

_Alfred knew about Rydia since she would drop by often drop by at the mansion especially after that night. She was there for the funeral as well, Bruce knew that since he could feel her hand on his shoulder even though he could not see her. Eventually he convinced her too tell tell Alfred her secret, and she did. Alfred was alarmed at first, when Rydia releaved what she was too him, and what happened. She blamed herself for the orders she had too follow. She was deeply surprised that Alfred and Bruce never blamed her for what she was or what she had to do that night._

_However Rydia, strongly believed it was her fault, and would do anything in her power too keep them safe. Which she had been doing for so long, she could make her self completely invisable and undetectable too any mortal and immortal as well. Over the years Bruce saw her as a friend as well as a family member. He had seen her powers before including her sythe she could summon in a insteant to her hand, and had seen just how scary she could become. _

_He only hoped he never has too see her in that state again. He had noticed that she was rather fond of human food, even though she did not need it. He also knew she liked being around humans and interacting with them._

* * *

Batman sighed as he yanked himself out of those memories and thoughts when he noticed how Rydia suddenly looked so nervous, fearfull and looked like she wanted to leave. "It will be fine." He reassured her.

"Easy for you too say...you're not a shinigami." She said frowning at him as she pulled her hood down futher too hide her face as they enter the hall of justice to take a transporter to Mount Justice.

"Rydia...do you have any enemies the league should be aware of?"

"I have a lot of enemies Br-I mean Batman, but my enimies are like me...I will deal with my problems on my own. My enimies are only interested in me and since we are shinigamis...they are bound too thier duties so they wont go after any innocent souls in order to get to me. They will come directly after me. I happen to be the only shinigami capible of breaking the laws and rules without punishment...why or how i can not answer." Rydia said softly as they stepped into the transporter.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclamier is on chapter 1 Intro.**_

* * *

Rydia did not like the sensation of the transporter at all as they arrived at Mount Justice. She prefered her own way of teleportation. Rydia heared the computer annouce their arival. "Computer change unknown status too Reaper A00013139." Batman ordered. Rydia glanced at the team and looked some of the league members.

"Whose the hooded lady Batman?" Kidflash asked as he looked at rydia.

"This is Reaper...she's new too the league and to your team as well." Batman said.

"Hi Reaper." Megann said smiling.

"Hello." Reaper said softly before the smell of burning food hit her. "Er...is there something burning?"

"MY COOKIES!" Megann yelled looking horrified as she flew off towards the kitchen.

"So Reaper where are you from?" Robin asked her trying to get a good look at her face.

"Gothan City..." Reaper answered.

"Hey that's where Batman and I are from...why haven't we seen you before?" Robin asked.

"Robin, she works in our place when we aren't able too do our patroling...she's still new too this." Batman said quickly.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Really." Reaper said.

"So she is a rookie!" Kidflash said smiling.

Reaper's eye twitched at that. She did a slight motion with her hand, that was too fast to be detected, and kidFlash was tripped by an invisable force making him hit the floor hard. Batman sent Reaper a look, he knew what she did. Since she use to do that too him when he was younger making him fall into a swimming pool, whenever he irritated her. When ever he irritated her now a days she would reach out and smack him upside the head softly.

"You okay Kid flash?" Superboy asked him.

"Yeah..but who tripped me?" Kid flash asked.

"No one did, K.F." Robin said.

"Reaper, what are your abilities?" Artemis asked her.

"I have some powers...I mostly fight hand to hand combat." She said. _I can also control the forces of life and death, considering the fact that I can't die since i'm a shinigami._ She thought silently to her self.

"Any weapons?" Robin asked. Reaper gave Batman a look who nodded in approval. Rydia then summoned her sythe, startling everyone at the shere appearence of the sythe.

"A sythe!?" Aqualad asked in surprise. The sythe's errie demonic appearence did not set well with any of them since there was a very strong unearthly pressence to it.

"That's right..." Reaper said. "Hense the name Reaper."

Megann came back into the room smiling. "I managed to save the cookies...even if they are slightly burnt." she said nervously.

"Nice too have another girl in the league." Black canary said.

"Man that thing looks heavy." Kid flash said looking at the sythe.

"...It can be at times..." Reaper said gripping her sythe tightly. A hand landed on her shoulder and she was greeted by a smile from the Man of steel.

"You don't have to be so nervous around us." Superman said.

"Force of habbit...Not use to being around others..." Reaper said.

"Reaper, let's see what you got." Black canary said smiling. Reaper's eyes widen in panic as she almost let her sythe fall from her weakened grip.

"You want me too fight you?" Reaper asked.

"We want too see what your capible of." Robin said.

"Not scared are you, Rookie?" kid flash teased her.

"Can I choose the oppent?" Reaper asked as her panic was pushed back as pure irritation set in.

"Sure thing...who would you like to go against?" Black canary asked.

"Kid Flash." Reaper said smirking as she made her sythe vanish into thin air. Kid Flash's eyes widen at this.

"Wally...It was nice knowing you." Robin said seeing a pair of glowing solid red eyes from the shadows of Reaper's hidden face. Batman simply smirked at this.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer is on Intro chapter. Also s**__**pecial thanks too Ginga No Yousei! **_

* * *

Reaper smirked as they stepped into the training area as the floor lit up. "You're going to regret challenging me Reaper." Kid flash said with a smile. Batman was smirking as he crossed his arms looking on in amusement since he knew only too well just how good of a fighter Reaper was since they do a lot sparing in the free time. Bruce never had to worry too much about harming her, in their sparring matches, considering the fact she was a immortal as well as a death god known as as Shinigami, and the super fast healing abilities. The only thing that could a shinigami was another shinigami.

"Batman, you know how strong Reaper is don't you?" Wonderwoman asked him.

"I do...and all i can say is...I have never once managed too defeat her in a sparring match. She's holding back about 99.9% of her true powers and abilities whenever we spar and that is a rough estiment." Batman said in a serious tone, making Superman, Superboy and Wonder woman's eyes widen in disbelief at this.

"She's that powerful?" Superman asked.

"Believe me when i say this superman, she's alot more powerful then any of us in this room put together." Batman said in a serious voice.

"You shouldn't under estimate your oppent...kid...since that is a good way too be killed or get your teammates killed." Reaper said in a firm serious voice as she stood there.

"Begin!" Black canary said.

Kid Flash smirked as he ran towards her vanishing with his super speed. Reaper closed her eyes briefly as she crossed her arms infront of her chest. That was when her eyes snapped open as she spun around quickly as she kicked outwards nailed Kidflash hard across the ribcage knocking him backwards a few feet as he hit the ground.

The floor lit up as a screen popped up, that read in bold letters, **KidFlash Status Fail**. Robin was snickering behind his hands as Kid Falsh slowly sat up gasping for air since he had the wind knocked out of him. he looked at reaper with wide eyed as she uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"Practice..." Reaper said as she helped him up too his feet.

"I would like too spar with you." Superboy said startling everyone. Reaper looked at him and nodded.

"If that is what you want..." Reaper said as shse stood there.

Kid flash looked concerned about this, and he was not the only one.

"Begin!" Black canary said.

Superboy ran foreward at Reaper and swung a punch at her. Reaper caught the fist insteantly despite the strength even though she slid back slightly. Superboy's eyes widen at this but he quickly acted as he swung out with his other fist. Her eyes narrowed as she flipped over superboy with ease too dodge his other attack. She landed gracefully onto her feet and turned too face him as he ran foreward kicking and punching at her. She was dodging his moves with ease and was even side stepping his attacks as she counter acted. A well aimed punch too the face caused superboy too hit the floor temporary unconcious.

"Whoa..." Kid flash said in disbelief.

Reaper walked over too superboy as he started to come around. He slowly sat up right and looked up at Reaper as she walked over. She held out her hand with a smile. Superboy returned the smile slightly as he grabbed her hand as she helped him up off the floor. "Think you can teach me a few moves?" Superboy asked her. Reaper was surprised by the request before she smiled.

"Sure thing..." Reaper said with a smile only for her cellphone to go off, playing the song called, Sen No Tamashii To Ochita Shinigami.

* * *

_**A very quick author note: The song called Sen no tamashii to ochita shinigami is from the 2nd musical called Kuroshitsuji, The most bueatiful death in the world. It is the 11th song in the musical. The song is also known as A thousand souls,and a fallen Shinigami.**_

* * *

Reaper pulled her black cellphone out from her jacket pocket as she answered it relectantly. "Hello?...Yeah...alright...I'll be there soon..." She said slowly as her smile vanished. She then closed her cellphone as she stuffed it into her jacket pocket. "Really need too change my ring tone..." She mumbled under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked her with a serious look. She looked at him with a serious look.

"I have too fill in for someone at my job...they called out sick." She said slowly.

"Can someone else cover for you?" Black Canary asked.

"No, not really...sorry i have too run like this." Reapers said.

"What do you do for a job?" Flash asked.

"I'm a s-undertaker...I work with the dead...you know a mortition." Reaper said causing the room to go deathly quiet as a cold air settle into the room.

"That has to be depressing..." Green Arrow said frowning.

"You have no idea." Reaper said softly as turned to walk back to the zeta tubes that were also known as the transporters. She looked back at Batman. "You know how too reach me, If i am needed Batman." She said before she stepped inside one of the zeta tubes and then vanish leaving the league and the young justice team behind her.

* * *

Else where in a part of Gotham city, Rydia stood there over a dying man who looked up at her in errie calmness as she raised her sythe. "Forgive me...but I have no choice but too take your soul...but before you die from your fatal wound...tell who did this too you?"

"I know...You are death and my time has come...only the dying can see a shinigami which i know you are one...just tell me...will it hurt when you cut me with your sythe?"

"No...it is painless and quick. That I promise you...will you answer my question?"

"I don't know...it happened too fast...I think it was a man who looked like Bruce Wayne but was not him..." the dying man said.

"I promise your killer will be brought to justice..." Rydia said as she hid her face by the shadows of her hood as she bit her lip as tears ran down her face.

"Thank you miss death...i hope one day you can be free from this heavy buden you are forced to do...one day...and that you can be given another chance at life..." The man said as he closed his eyes. Rydia then reluctantly swung her blade. In a falsh of blinding white light the dying man's soul flew up into the darkened sky as a lifeless body slumps too the ground with a fatal gun shot wound too the head.

Rydia gripped her sythe tightly with a trembling hand, as she cried silently at what she had to do, but she had no say in the matter. The life of a shinigami is never an easy one...reguardless of what humans think.

* * *

_**To Be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer on Intro Chapter.**_

* * *

Rydia headed back to apartment complex in Gotham City. It was a very large building that only Shinigamis could see and enter the place, it was well hidden amongst other buildings in Gotham City. Only way for a mortal too enter the place let alone see it was if that mortal was brought there too that place. Kind of like in Harry Potter, a completely different world coexisting with another one.

However it would be a problem, if a mortal came here to this building, since not all shinigami's cared for humans. Since many of the shinigamis were still bitter and hateful to what had happened to them, when they were human before they simply ended it. Many shinigamis no longer had memories of their human life, and then there were some who refused too let those memories go.

Rydia had never been human and often wished she was one instead of being a shinigami. Natural born Shinigamis were often more powerful then a former human. Rydia was one of those natural born shinigamis. Both her parents had been shinigamis...at least as far as she knew that was the case. However her room mate wasn't so sure about that. Zena believed Rydia was half shinigami and half human.

A group of shinigamis were happily chatting away with one another in the lobby of the place sitting on sofas or in chairs as they hung out. Some were laughing, drinking, playing cards or pool while they were joking around in the bar section of the lobby. Rydia silently took the elevator too the highest floor of the building before stepping out of the elevator. She walked down the hallway to her apartment. She opened the door and went the door behind her.

Her roommate Zena looked at her with calm exspression. "Visted Wayne again huh?" Zena asked before she picked up her glass and started to take a slip of whatever she was drinking. The drink was a errie white color that gave off a soft purple glow too it.

"Yeah...and I joined the Justice League and the Young Justice team." Rydia said making zena's eyes widen before she sprayed her drink out of her mouth as she choked on it.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Zena screamed in disbelief as she coughed violently. Zena appeared to be a year older then rydia, with a very slender angelic looking form even if she was six foot three in height. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a low pony-tail, and she had peircing ruby red eyes. she was wearing a red tank top, black pants and white socks. She had a tattoo on her arm of a skull with cross bones. Zena also had silver snake like earings.

"You heared me." Rydia said as she grabbed a shiny red apple as she ploped down onto the sofa opposite of Zena who sat in the recliner in disbelief before she let out a laugh.

"Oh gods this is too unbelievable...A death god among the league of heroes, one slice from your sythe and watch the bodies drop like rocks as sould spiraleither into heaven, the ghost realm or hell." Zena said. "So do they know what you are?"

"Only Batman knows what i am..." Rydia said as she took a bite from her apple.

"I already know that Wayne, knows what you are, you spend your free time watching over him like a guardian angel even though you are death...are you sure you can handle this? I mean I know you still blame yourself for that night in crime alley don't you?" Zena said frowning as she leaned foreward holding her drink.

Rydia paused briefly. "You know very well that I do."

"Rydia...why are you so attached to humans? I mean grant it...I like humans as much as you do, however we can never truel walk beside them...yet you seem too be able to fit in and even blend in with humans just as well as you can blend in with other shinigamis. Why is is that?" Zena asked.

"I don't know." Rydia said glancing at a single red rose that was well preserved inside a floating glass orb completely untouched by time. Rydia ate her apple in silence.

"I wish i could bring myself too disobey orders like you are able to do...however I can't. Look Rydia, I believe you were meant to do something great with your life, and that is the reason why you can break the laws and rules of death so easily without punishment. Also your the only shinigami that can give a person back their life, since i seen you bring back that innocent child's life, while it's parents were grieving. The child that laid dead in superman's arms in that house fire, and yet you placed your hand on the child's chest and gave him back his life by healing him. Normal shinigamis, pure or former humans can't even do that. Maybe being a hero is what you were meant to be...however we need too update your look if your going to be a hero." Zena said smiling.

"What's wrong with my look?" Rydia asked finishing her apple as she looked irritated.

"Nothing is wrong with it we just need too update it...you know make you really live up too your hero name...uh...what did you choose for a hero name?"

"Reaper." Rydia asnswered making Zena's face go blank at that.

"Wow...for a dead person that's rather blunt and a dead give away of saying, look at me I am a shinigami!" Zena said. "Oh well Reaper, might as well desighn your outfit too resemble that of the human's version of us, as the grim reaper."

"...Why do I have feeling your going too make me look like the scariest thing ever known, that can give the most bravest person in the entire universe a heart attack?"

"Because this is me...your crazy best friend/roommate that is like your big sister. You have known since we were babies."

"I'm doomed." Rydia said sighing as Zena laughed as she stood up too make the costume.

"Hey did you ever change your ring tone?" Zena asked as she stood there.

"No..." Rydia said.

"Damn it Rydia, are you trying give away, what you are?! What did you tell them, that you do for a job, Hmmm?" Zena asked. Rydia just simply smiled nervously at her. "You told them that you were a undertaker, worked with the dead as a mortition didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Rydia said as she laughed. Zena groaned as she smacked her face. Rydia then watched as Zena left the room. Rydia leaned back and sighed. "Even we shinigamis are stuck working two jobs. One for the immortals and the other just too keep us busy in the mortal world while we wait for our orders." She then pulled out her cellphone and changed her cellphone's ring tone.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer 1st chapter.**_

* * *

The next day Reaper arrived at Mount Justice using her own teleportation. She emurged out of the shadows behind Kid flash in creppy demonic like way. Kid flash was talking about her and none of the team had seemed to notice her yet. "So we're stuck with a rookie, that acts like the boogie man." Kidflash said. Reaper then placed her hand on wally's shoulders softly as she gave out a hellish sound screech. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kid flash screamed at the same time many other members screamed out in fright that she took them by surprise. Even superboy had screamed in alarm.

Reaper let go of wally as she chuckled softly behind her hand. "I'm sorry, but i couldn't resist..."

"how the hell did you move so quietly that superboy could hear you and why didn't the computer announce your arrival?"

"Just part of my personality and i have my secrets." Reaper chuckled.

"So...why are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"Wasn't my attention...besides none of you are scedualed too die yet...Only wally but that wont be for a while...at least not until another six ye-" Reaper said softly before she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit wasn't suppose too say that..."

"Wasn't suppose too say what?" Robin asked.

"Er...it's nothing...i just had too many sodas...i'm a little hyper right now...not talking straight." Reaper said.

"Okay...you plus sugar don't mix." Artemis said.

"Exactly...no sugar for me...makes me crazy." Reaper said nervously before she became serious. "By the way don't talk about people behind their back...never know when or if that person is in the room. So stop calling me a rookie."

"Right..." kid flash said.

Superboy frowned as he looked at reaper before his eyes widen in horror. "I can't hear your heart beat..."

"that's because of my jacket...it blocks out my heart beat...from those with super hearing." reaper said as she fidgeted nervously. Batman soon arrived and Reaper vanished at a speed none of them could track or keep up with. "Batman need a word with you now!" reaper said pulling a very confused batman out of superboys hearing distance.

"what's wrong Rydia?"

"...I don't think I can do this Bruce...being on a team...fuck i know when and how all of you die! I almost blew it when i almost revealed when Kid Flash dies..." reaper said.

"Reaper calm down...it will be okay."

"No it's not bruce...especially since a man who i had to take his soul last night, said that a person that looked like bruce wayne killed him! Bruce I'm suppose too take souls of the dead too guide them to heaven or hell. I kill people bruce, since i am death! I'm not suppose too save lives..."

"Reaper calm down...your letting you insecurities cloud your judgement...We have faith in you...just pretend to be human..."

"Easier said then done..." she hissed.

"You already act more human then death god...so just be yourself." batman said frowning.

"You haven't heard a word i said have you?" she asked.

"I heared you clearly Rydia...now calm dowm, you and the team have a mission." batman said as he dragged reaper back into the room. Reaper frowned as she allowed bruce too drag her. Words from the past echoed in her head from Bruce when ever he saw her insecurities when he was growing up.

* * *

_Nine year old bruce looked at rydia who was sitting there at his parent's grave. "I'm such a failure at a shinigami...i'm allowing my emotions too cloud my judgements..."_

_"No your not! You know for for a death god you're pretty pathedic...look what happened to my parents wasn't your fault, you were just doing a job. Only thing holding you back is your damn insecurities. You need too grow a back bone."_

_"Watch it bruce..." Rydia hissed at him._

_"No you watch it...look Rydia, i don't care if you are death or not. you're like my big sister...I hate it when you let your insecurities get too you...i think your one of the best Shinigamis around because you actually have feelings and that you care for us humans...it proves...even your kind are like us..." Bruce said starring at the ground._

_"Are you crying?"_

_"No..."_

_"Yes you are...shit i didn't mean too make you cry...crap i'm not usppose too swear infront of kids either..." Rydia said freaking out. Bruce then laughed at her freaked out exspression. "OH MY GODS...I BROKE THE KID!"_

_"Hahahahaaa!" Bruce laughed._

_"You have a creppy laugh kid...never become a villian...i think you would kill people by scaring them too death kid."_

_"I think I learned it from you..."_

_"I haven't laughed..."_

_"I know but i swear someday, i will make you truely smile and even laugh someday." Bruce said firmly._

_"Tch...Yeah right...That's the day I sing Aqua's Barbie Doll song." Rydia said looking away from him as she blushed when Bruce hugged her. _

_"You'll always be there when i need you right?"_

_"Think you can get rid of me that easily brat, you got another thing coming." She said stubbornly._

_"Good because i don't want too loose you ever." Bruce said grinning._

_"Okay kid, you can stop hugging me now...Bruce..." She said._

_"My shinigami, and no." Bruce said stubbornly._

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer on chapter 1 Intro.**_

* * *

Rydia pulls herself from those memories as Batman releases her wrist just outside the room. "Reaper, what can you tell me about a man called Tyrell?"

"He's a shinigami like myself, very annoying, pretty vain about his looks and has a habbit of killing his targets in ways a shinigami is not suppose to do. He likes killing people but he over does it too the extremes. I have my orders too take his life. Why and how do you know about Tyrell?" Rydia asked him.

"I had a run in with him last night on patrol he gave me a startled look when he relised i could see and hear him." Batman said.

"Well duh, I gave you the abiity too see shinigamis when you were a kid...Bruce. Incase you ever needed too get a hold of me. Another rule i sort of broke." Rydia said sighing.

"You broke that rule again for the rest of the league and the team didn't you?"

"What do you think?" Rydia asked him. Bruce sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

Three hours latter in the jungles of the Amazon. Reaper followed the team silently as she stayed in the shadows. "You are very silent Reaper is everything okay?"

"Peachy...I just have bad memories of this place." Reaper said truthfully before her eyes narrowed as she formed her sythe and blocked a a heavy looking sword. Another Shinigami floated there garring at her under a black hooded leather jacket much like her own jacket.

"Reaper!" the team yelled.

"It's fine...just an old friend of mine...he and I have an old score too settle...I'll catch up besides this is our normal greeting." Reaper lied. The team blinked before they nodded and left Reaper with the being. Reaper then shoved the other shinigami away once the team was out of hearing distance. "Stand down..."

"Traitourous witch! You are a disgrace to the shinigamis!"

"That woud be you Tyrell...I have my orders too claim your life...ready to die again?"

"Bring it Rydia." Tyrell snared as he took his stance at the same time she took her stance. Rydia's eyes glowed blood red as she grinned almost insanely at him.

"DIE!" Rydia snarled at the same time Tyrell yelled.

* * *

In Gotham City Zena frowned when her glass that held her drink suddenly shattered. _ A bad omen too have a glass suddenly shattering like that with no exsplaination. _Zena thought as she looked at the costume she was still desighning for Rydia."A storm is brewing, and I sense Rydia is going too be in over her head on this...I wonder if i shoud keep an eye on Rydia. However am i cappible to break the rules like Rydia?

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_


End file.
